Mist Opportunities
Hybrid |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1=2 commanders (depending of the player) Egon Stetmann |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop=x }} Mist Opportunites is a Co-op Missions scenario that was added to Legacy of the Void. It is based off of the Wings of Liberty campaign mission "Welcome to the Jungle." The mission takes place on Bel'Shir, and involve harvesting terrazine from altars. Egon Stetmann is the mission advisor, who has become "unhinged" due to terrazine exposure. 2016-03-17. Blizzard at gamescom 2016 – Preview | StarCraft II. StarCraft II. Accessed 2016-03-17. Background Shortly before the fall of Arcturus Mengsk, Egon Stetmann was stranded on the planet Bel'Shir to study terrazine. However, exposure to the gas unhinged him. During the End War, Stetmann's compound came under attack by Amon's Forces, and he called upon allied commanders to aid him as he harvested terrazine from the nearby altars. During the battle, Stetmann noticed that Amon's forces were using an extraction device on two Bel'Shir gliders, and requested that it be freed. The commanders were able to supply Stetmann with enough terrazine for him to begin preparations to leave the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Mist Opportunities (in English). 2016-09-13. Gameplay The objective of the map is to escort Stetmann's harvesting bots to terrazine shrines, and protect them as they harvest. The harvesting bots have weapons and a defensive matrix which allows them to take some hits, but they must be protected as they cannot defend themselves against numbers of enemies. Stetmann will send the bots out in five waves, eventually sending three at a time. The bots will follow tracks through the desert to the terrazine sites, then follow them back, so the player has time to scout the route and know the path the bots will take. If two bots are destroyed, the mission is lost. Enemy attack waves will attack the harvesting bots with increasing frequency as the mission progresses, and the desert is fairly wide-open so attacks can and will come from multiple directions. A large mobile force is necessary to defend them. Later in the mission players will likely have to split the task, as the bots begin to spread out more making it difficult for one unified army to defend all of them. As bonus objectives, the player can free two Bel'shir gliders that the enemy forces have trapped and are holding in cages. The alert for the first glider comes shortly past the 11 minute mark, and the second comes after 23 minutes. Upon the notification for them being sent out, the players have 4 minutes to free the gliders before the objective expires. Sizable enemy encampments protect both, and the containment devices themselves have several thousand HP, so a large force will be needed to free the gliders. Mutators The following mutators have been applied to Mist Opportunities. *Sick Micro *Rumble in the Jungle *Breath of Destruction *Growing Threat Development The map was designed by Richard Washburn.2016-08-31. Patch 3.6 Preview: New Co-op Map: Mist Opportunities. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2016-08-31. Trivia *When the harvesters come under attack, Stetmann may exclaim "my bots are taking damage, terrible terrible damage." *Stetmann claims to have built the harvesters "in a cave, with a box of scraps," referencing a meme from the film Iron Man. *When the bots return with terrazine, Stetmann happily sings "the bots are back in town" to the tune of "The Boys Are Back in Town" by Thin Lizzy. *Stetmann will occasionally start the map by saying "Welcome to the jungle, commanders," a reference to the Guns N' Roses song Welcome to the Jungle and the Wings of Liberty mission "Welcome to the Jungle," which the level is based off of. References Category:Co-op Missions maps